


Ticklish

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zacharie (OFF), Caught, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Fanart, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Muscles, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, Tickling, Top The Batter (OFF), Touch-Starved, Wet & Messy, but in a funny way lol, three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 25. Tickling |Scat | Boot Worship | Olfactophilia (Scent)Zacharie attempts to figure out if The Batter really is capable of human emotion by trying to tickle him. It goes south, fast… andliterally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Sorry if The Batter seems OOC, I tried to change it slow but idk 
> 
> There are some plot spoilers in here, including stuff regarding the end since this is supposed to be set post-game, but idk if you would even remotely understand or care about them if you haven’t fully played OFF. 
> 
> Also, _great fucking **free** game_, go play it (again)! 
> 
> **Update 12-25-19: ** Revised the first chapter a bit: fixed some typos and changed the style to better match what I guess I do now lol! 
> 
> **Update 2-14-20: ** Little finishing tweaks here and there again!

His fingers move in vain along solid muscle beneath the scratchy starch of his baseball uniform, feeling flesh oddly unyielding, skin lax and uncaring, but it’s only when he feels an unprovoked twitch that Zacharie knows he’s _ truly fucked. _

Lean arms slam him to the ground, proving way too strong as Zacharie instinctually tries to twist under his grasp, a heavy wooden bat clattering across the grass just above his head.

Zacharie figures it’s a lost cause, as always, and so goes limp under The Batter’s dark silhouette towering over him, a toothpick between his teeth.

And then Zacharie swears his heart actually stops when he sees a white grin, lips pulling into a sneer uncanny if just for the rarity of it, teeth all perfectly square, catching the light of the white sun behind him impossibly.

The Batter.

_ Smiling?! _

** _Impossible._ **

Had his monster overcome him? Sugar addiction done him in? Zacharie thought he didn’t play with the stuff, thought it had all run dry long ago, but The Batter had always been a very secretive guy, so maybe…

“Are you ticklish?” The Batter asks suddenly.

“Uhh,” Zacharie groans under him, grimacing under his cat mask thankfully hiding it. This is all just way too weird. “Well, you sure don’t seem to be.”

The Batter glares down with oddly expressive eyes. “I asked if _ you _ were, Zacharie.”

_ Oh, _ ** _wow._ **

And now, not only was the guy talking more than just a monotone “yes”, “no”, “that bat”, “this item”, “here”, “there”, “stop talking”, _“I said _**_stop _**_talking”,_ _but he had said his name? _**_Like he actually had one?_**

He was _ definitely _on sugar.

_ “Heh, eh, heh, uhh… I, uh, I don’t… actually know…” _

The Batter’s wide smile falters considerably, toothpick pointing down as he shifts his teeth. “You don’t know?”

“Well, see, there weren’t really many _ actual _ humans down here who weren’t just interested in working like slaves and overdosing on white stuff to begin with, so, yeah, not much _ tickling _ going on.” He clenches his hands to fists between their chests, feeling an ache in his forearms where The Batter is still holding him. “But trust me, I’ve tried doing it myself many times… doesn’t _ really _work, y’know…”

The Batter’s smile returns at those words, nearly bone-crushing grip releasing as he straightens his back, straddling Zacharie’s legs at the thighs.

Zacharie inspires a breath of relief.

Oh, thank God, he was just gonna leave him alone, finall–

Zacharie pretty much ** _screams _ ** in fits of uncontrollable laughter, The Batter’s large fingers running over his sweater but pressing hard enough to penetrate through the thick layers of wool, rushing along his skin and lighting up nerves previously untouched for his _ entire damn life. _

A fire of excitement runs through his flesh, up his spine, clouding his brain with a flurry of giggles and hysteria.

It’s _ awesome. _

Tears of laughter run into his eyes after mere seconds, kicking his legs against solid thighs, arms flailing wildly to his sides before coming to grip at The Batter’s arms and half-heartedly trying to pull them away, of course failing entirely.

He manages to squint his eyes open enough to see The Batter still smiling above him, mouth parting to let out contagious huffs of laughter.

_ Holy shit, _ Zacharie barely is able to think, _ he’s laughing. _

** _Fucking laughing._ **

It’s getting to the point that Zacharie can hardly breathe, lungs trying desperately and failing horribly to catch actual air and draw some oxygen out of it, instead sputtering and convulsing just as the rest of his body does.

He feels himself beginning to get light-headed, starts to slap his hands against The Batter’s arms, his ever-clawing fingers, up his solid chest.

Yet The Batter doesn’t relent, doesn’t even let up.

If anything moves at all, it’s just his smile, widening further into a knowing grin.

_ The fucking _ ** _bastard._ **

_ “St-ah-hah-st-st-stah-ah-hp!” _ Zacharie tries to shout, coming out more as a hush, little air to use in the first place and raked to near-incomprehensibility through a larynx vibrating wildly.

The Batter shifts but keeps going even as he sees Zacharie’s skin become red, moving his chest down so it’s near flush to Zacharie’s stuttering rib cage, sliding his hips up so they’re right against his writhing ones.

_ Then they both seem to make the discovery at exactly the same time. _

The Batter’s hands pause, motionless mid-tickle, letting Zacharie heave a great breath laced with confusion as his head swims, only beginning to be able to make connections again.

“Whoops,” Zacharie then whispers.

He’s barely able to drag his eyes through tears drying on his lashes to down between their bodies, confirming that, yep.

He’s _ hard. _

**Hard as a fucking rock.**

Well, he means, it makes sense.

Not only was he getting tickled and almost asphyxiated within an inch of his damn consciousness but it was also by the one normal, well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, _ literally _the only other person in the entire fucking world.

And yeah, The Batter’s kinda hot, even you gotta admit it.

Strong from throwing a bat around all day, lean from walking hundreds of miles to get from one Zone to the next, a chiselled face and those wonderfully dead eyes, he’s pretty much Zacharie’s dream guy.

And sure, Zacharie may or may not have jerked off to the thought of him more than a few times, but that’s nobody’s damn business!

But on the other hand currently still laced through The Batter’s shirt back in reality, _ holy shit he’s a fucking _pervert.

Getting off just because some guy’s on top of you, tickling you innocently?

Not even fucking noticing that you’re so aroused you’re getting hard as fucking diamonds?

What the fuck was wrong with him?

The Batter just stares down at Zacharie’s obvious bulge through the black of his pants, pointing up and under the white hem of his fluffy sweater.

His expression unreadable, as per usual.

_ God, he really fucked it now, didn’t he? _

And just when he thought The Batter might be beginning to finally tolerate him.

He’s gone and undone it ** _all._ **

Zacharie murmurs, “I-I’ll just, tuh, g-get outta your way,” moving his body out from under The Batter.

Hands that had been still upon his sides snap down suddenly, pressing enough to hurt and make Zacharie whine, his erection in his pants stimulated as The Batter ruts his hips forward only on instinct to ensure that Zacharie doesn’t leave.

When he hears Zacharie moan loudly, though, The Batter tilts his head slightly, twisting the toothpick in his mouth to the other side as he chuckles darkly.

_ “No,” _The Batter rumbles deep in his chest, running a hand up Zacharie’s side towards his collarbone, “don’t you want to have some fun, Zacharie?”

_ Fun? _

Zacharie won’t lie, sauntering around all the Zones looking for something even remotely mentally stimulating after The Batter had turned the whole world OFF was pretty damn boring.

No more drugged-up Elsen, no more fearsome monsters, no more Gods or Goddesses; only The Judge remained other than them two, and even then the cat rarely popped up to say hello before inevitably disappearing back to _ wherever _he went.

Pretty damn lonely, so Zacharie tried to stick with The Batter whenever possible, doing pretty well at holding up some one-way conversation that _ very occasionally _ morphed two-ways.

They’d played more games of baseball with just two or three people than Zacharie could ever care to recall, had talked about perhaps every comfortable, conceivable topic on Earth, had seen _ every single _ nook and cranny in _ every single _ barren Zone. Zacharie had started taking up hobbies like drawing just to pass the endless time, is proud to say he thinks he’s got pretty good at it in the weeks, months, maybe _ years _that they’ve been here in limbo.

_ It’s _ ** _not _ ** _ a terrible existence, per say, but it certainly could use some more _ ** _fun, _ ** _ yes. _

_ And if The Batter’s selling, well, Zacharie’s surely willing to buy. _

So with a smile that reveals itself as The Batter tugs his mask up and off his face, he says, “Yes, I’d love to have some fun with you, Batter!”

The Batter smiles easily above him, automatic at the sight of his face that he so rarely gets to see.

It was one of the few things the guy had seemed truly interested in, so Zacharie relented his anonymity one day when he was bored out of his fucking mind, removing his mask to reveal his face.

And what a face it was.

Normal.

Perfectly fucking normal.

Maybe a bit more on the square side for a face, a smaller nose, but other than that, pretty damn normal.

_ The Batter secretly thinks it’s cute, though. _

The Batter puts the kitty mask on the grass above him, slides his hand back down from Zacharie’s neck to his sweater all the way down to the oversized end of it at his mid-thighs, pinching the wrinkled hem of it at the very bottom.

Zacharie’s boner is obvious through the black cotton of his stretchy pants, even through the knitted fabric of his thick white sweater, creating a little bump clear as day at his crotch, right about where a dick probably should be.

“Are you ready?”

Zacharie gulps, feels The Batter’s firm hand still glued to his side press down a little. “I’ve been ready for _ eternity, _ Batter. _ Just do it already.” _

The Batter simpers a small chuckle, tugs Zacharie’s sweater up over his hip bone and then to his stomach, revealing not only his still-clothed erection but some of his pale skin at the waist, fleshy and soft-looking.

The Batter drops the hem, runs his calloused fingers over Zacharie’s bare flesh, confirming that why, yes, it is indeed rather soft and supple, giving easily under his nails. He swirls his fingers slightly too high to Zacharie’s side, and the merchant starts to giggle quietly. _ Very _ticklish indeed.

He moves his hand back down, lets his index finger run under his pants and underwear, against more skin yet to be revealed.

The Batter pauses there, and with a twitch of his dick still straining in his attire, Zacharie tosses his head on the ground, scoffing, “Oh, come on, Batter. I know we’ve still got another eternity yet to go, _ but you can hurry it along a little!” _

The Batter snickers, tugging his pants and boxers down past his hip at one side, drawing the attire carefully up in a tent to slide to the other end so he won’t dare grace Zacharie’s privates, _ not yet. _

_ Fucking tease. _

He slowly pulls the other side down to match the one before, revealing inches of milky skin until the V of his crotch almost meets, the peak of his erection finally free to the air and making itself visible as a smooth prick, flushed a cherry red at the very end with blood, hard with need and leaking tiny drops of clear precum from the slit.

The Batter’s smile humbles itself some, eyes becoming dark with something, continuing to slide the two layers of clothing down to reveal more slender shaft, smooth with only the slightest of veins running through its surface. Down, down, past the base of his cock, over his tight balls, revealing the crease of his fatty thighs pressing together in nervous excitement.

The clothing snaps down softly on his skin as The Batter removes his fingers blindly, too busy staring at Zacharie’s pale skin, his beautiful cock.

_ Gorgeous. _

The Batter brings his hand up to just below his mouth, Zacharie watching him with a mixture of awe and confusion.

“Normally,” The Batter begins, looking to Zacharie lying still on the grass, “I do this with the other hand. But I’ll make an exception for you.”

Zacharie grimaces at the sound of him spitting a mouthful of saliva into his cupped palm, staring as he quickly moves his hand down to smear the liquid on Zacharie’s cock and it clicks in the merchant’s head.

_ Spitball. _

Zacharie keens, arching his back and pulling at weeds while The Batter wraps a firm hand around his cock, his spit making the movement an easy glide, up, down, up, down, from head to base, saliva dripping down his shaft alongside the precum that already leaks from his slit, sliding over his balls and pooling between his shaking thighs.

_ “Oh, oh, God, _ ** _yessss,” _ **Zacharie whines, feeling his cock throb in The Batter’s sure hand.

God, _ how many times _ had he dreamt of _ this exact moment? _

And here he was, _ finally, _ laying on the ground getting a handy from the hero-monster-obsessed-with-purification himself, and it felt better than all those _ fantasies combined, fucking easily. _

He’s never been touched hardly _ anywhere _ before, just some pats from Elsen or a few yanks on his arm by The Batter when he refused to move to yet another Zone, so now, right now, these touches on his cock don’t just seem _ other-wordly, they seem fucking impossible, incomprehensible, _ ** _mind-blowing._ **

His own hand quickly getting him off in the relative safety of some room before The Batter came looking for him?

That was _ one thing. _

But _ this? _

_ The fucking Batter’s rough, huge hand running up and down his cock, tracing his veins and pushing into his skin _ ** _just _ ** _ right? _

_ Aw, it was _ ** _fucking perfection._ **

The Batter elects to pay special attention to Zacharie’s cockhead on one swift pass up, swirling his thumb around the slick, reddened glans and pressing the very tip of his nail to his slit, just enough to push against it so he could feel it.

And Zacharie certainly does, bucking his hips on instinct so The Batter’s hand slides down to his foreskin, a spurt of cum leaking up from his slit.

The Batter’s other hand moves down with Zacharie’s sudden movement, and The Batter looks at it for a second before throwing on a shit-eating grin.

_ How could he let such a good opportunity go to waste? _

Zacharie’s moans turn to strangled laughter when he feels The Batter’s fingers dig into the curve of his waist once again, thankfully not as intense for his other hand jacking him off, but, _ oh yeah, he _ ** _was _ ** _ jacking him off, so suddenly it might be worse. _

_ Much, much fucking worse. _

Every breath is a loud sound, the sounds a mix between choked giggles and ragged moans of liquid pleasure, The Batter concentrating hard to keep up the separate motions reliably at once, Zacharie’s noises spurring him on to keep trying.

_ The noises could be even better though, The Batter thinks. _

So he removes his hand, Zacharie purring a moan of comfort that he’s not going to tickle him anymo–

** _And there it fucking is again._ **

This time, he _ cackles, _ the sound breaking into a whine of pleasure midway through, The Batter’s rough fingers having snaked up the inside of his soft sweater to now play directly with his luscious skin, the direct contact of his rounded nails making the tickling _ one-thousand fucking times worse somehow. _

Zacharie’s really writhing now, ass shifting from side to side so it both helps and hurts The Batter’s attempts to jack him off, making it hard to catch him but also moving his cock in his hand on its own, getting himself off on _ accident. _

Zacharie moan-laughs, wanting to say ** _so much_ ** but finding it dies on his tongue the second he starts to form a consonant, a guffaw replacing it.

_ He’s close, so _ ** _fucking close already, _ ** _ but he _ ** _can’t fucking tell him–_ **

But_ of course _ The Batter already knows, can see the beads of precum turning white with sperm, leaking like a tap from his flushed cockslit, and so roams his other hand to Zacharie’s chest, cupping his non-existent tit to pull at the hard nipple there, still tickling the flesh of his breast around it. It’s not quite as bad, but Zacharie’s already been having trouble breathing from moaning and sexual arousal, the exertion of thrashing his body.

His vision swims before him, both from asphyxiation and familiar tears starting up again, uncontrollable moans and laughter falling from his mouth before he can even think to stop it—not that he can think much _ at all _ at this point.

His lungs burn, struggling to catch air again, leaving him in a breathless euphoria, pleasure unbelievable as The Batter pumps him hard and fast, twisting his nipple.

_ He’d scream The Batter’s name but he’s, of course, _ ** _completely fucking unable to at the moment._ **

The Batter jacks his cock faster, harder, as much as he physically can. And yeah, his arms are all fucking muscle, so he’s able to ** _really _ ** **good.**

The sensations all mix together at once to Zacharie, peeking through dark lashes filled with tears of laughter, over-stimulation, and pure happiness all at once to see The Batter looming over him, blocking out the sun. The scent of his cologne, piney and fresh, fills his lungs on the off-chance they can take in a breath past all of his confused noises muddling into one needy, hitching cry.

_ Mm, and the feelings on his cock, over his sensitive skin everywhere under The Batter’s firm hands, it’s amazing, wonderful, _ fucking Goddamn _ perfect. _

The coil in his belly grows until it’s all-consuming, unbearably hot while he thrashes uselessly on the ground, held down by The Batter’s body, arms and legs, unable to move, to escape, to fucking breathe–

_ God, and it was all fucking _ ** _beautiful._ **

With one last firm tug down to the base of his cock, Zacharie cums, crying out loud enough it echoes off the twisted metal that surrounds them, rippling across the waves of the ocean nearby. Jets of warm seed shooting from his cock to land back on his head, lining The Batter’s hand still pumping him slowly through orgasm, all over his naked stomach and his pale sweater, dotting the red heart at the centre of it which is slightly raised with The Batter’s hand on his breast which goes still.

His _ actual _heart hammers in his chest as he comes down easily, The Batter rubbing him softly, sweetly so as to not overstimulate him before flicking his hand up and around his softening cock to collect the spit and semen coating his shaft.

The Batter takes his fingers away after he’s wiped clean most of the cum and other fluids, leaving Zacharie’s flush cock to go limp against his sweater rumpled around his waist.

Zacharie pants, finally catching his breath now that he’s not being tickled, rejoining the real world in absolute bliss, wiping the tears from his eyes to watch The Batter inspect his hand almost curiously, innocently.

It’s absolutely covered in Zacharie’s sperm, white and creamy on his skin.

_ Well, it would be a waste to just wipe it on the grass, wouldn’t it? _

Zacharie literally _ gasps _when The Batter licks a great swipe through the cum on his hand, leaving a glossy white streak on the pink of his tongue for a moment before he swallows it.

“Oh my God…”

The Batter licks his lips, tilting his head at Zacharie.

“ ‘S actually pretty_ good.” _

_ “Oh my _ ** _God…”_ **

The Batter grins, looking up to Zacharie while he cleans his hand of his cum.

“I’m gonna fucking die, Batter. You’re gonna fucking kill me, for real.”

“Well,” The Batter says before he pops one last finger into his mouth, humming in apparent delight just to make Zacharie groan, “we need to get you to a dry cleaner before that.”

Zacharie looks down at his body when The Batter begins to move off of it, seeing the sheer amount of cum he’d managed to mess all over his clothes and flesh.

_ And, well, he can’t really disagree… _

Instead, though, he just sits up dizzily on his haunches, wiggling to snap his undergarments and pants back over his softened cock.

“That can wait,” Zacharie grins toothily.

“What, you want to ride the roller-coaster again?” The Batter asks, waving behind him in the general direction of the giant swirl of steel, the kingpin of the amusement park they’d found themselves in for now.

“Nah,” Zacharie giggles, leaning up towards The Batter’s thin lips, liking the idea that he gets to kiss them now.

Oh God, were they _ dating now? _

Whatever, he could worry about that _ later. _

“I wanna ride _ something _ ** _else.”_ **

The Batter raises a brow. _ “Really?” _

Zacharie sputters, blushing even more than he was already, “Uh, actually, m-maybe not. Need to prepare, _ mentally, _ for that,” Zacharie murmurs, twiddling his fingers before thrusting one into the air, a triumphant expression as he yells, “But I _ can _suck you off!”

The Batter laughs from his spot sat right next to the merchant. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Mhm,” Zacharie hums, crawling to sit right in front of him before he stops, tilting his head as he asks with wide eyes, “Hey, what’s gotten into you?”

“Huh?”

“Like, why are you actually _ showing emotion?” _

The Batter chuckles. “Got boring not to.” He leans forward, toothpick pressing into Zacharie’s plump lips. “And I ** _am _ ** ticklish, I’m just _ very good _ at hiding it.”

Zacharie grins. _ “I am so going to use that against you later,” _ he whispers.

_ “But, _ for now!” he announces, hands going to undo The Batter’s metal belt with sly eyes, “I’m gonna make you drop that toothpick from _ moaning so damn hard.” _

There’s a glint in The Batter’s eyes as he says, “I’d like to see you try.”

Zacharie throws his belt to the side, over his mask still lying on the grass, moves to unzip his pants tented with an _ obvious _ erection, glaring right into his eyes as he mutters with glossy lips which he licks in pure anticipation:

_ “I do love a challenge…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> The end! If somebody comments that they want me to continue this later, I will! Otherwise, tyvm for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Yo, Merry Christmas! It’s a miracle, truly! (Especially if you’re actually able to read this on Christmas lol) 
> 
> Here is that fabled blowjob to celebrate! Sorry it took so long, but here it finally is, and I hope you enjoy! I tried to make it as vivid as possible… might have gone a little overboard with that but you be The Judge! ;D 
> 
> **Update 2-14-20: ** Small changes!

And then Zacharie’s eyes go shock wide when he fully undoes The Batter’s pants.

Because oh God.

That is a big cock.

Now, as he licks his lips he suddenly finds to be shaking, Zacharie wouldn’t say he was small.

No, not at all, just…

Just…

That is a **big cock.**

“Something wrong?”

Zacharie doesn’t even have to look up to know that The Batter is grinning down at him.

** _Fucking bastard._ **

“A-ah,” Zacharie tries, straightening up a little as he glances down to see his pants fall as the support of his hands is removed. _ And there goes his fucking voice again… _

“Hey, it’s alright,” The Batter says, leaning back on one hand just as another comes to cup Zacharie’s shoulder over his thick sweater. “I know it’s a lot to ** _take in _ ** _ all at once, _ but you don’t have to _ literally _do that…”

Zacharie half-heartedly slaps The Batter’s leg with his hand, meaning to take out some frustration and begin to scold him as he well-deserves, but, fuck, he didn’t think about physics and the fact that by hitting his thigh he would jostle other parts of his body–

Like that leaking cock right before his face, pointing right up at his mouth which feels somehow parched and drooling all at the same time.

Thick and veiny, would probably dwarf his easily, it looks more monster than human…

And Zacharie **kinda **likes that, fucked as it may be.

But the only thing he can do for now is just stare, run his eyes up the base of it near his sizable balls and over his lengthy shaft, all the way up the texture of the veins just begging to have a finger, a _ tongue _ran over it, to the crown painted an angry red, dripping semi-clear white pearls of precum under his stare.

So The Batter snickers above him, Zacharie able after one last second, one last entranced gawk, to rip his gaze from his dick and up to his amused eyes.

“Didn’t you say you were up for the challenge, though?”

“Oh yeah…” Zacharie breathes, shifting his hips on the grass, spreading them as he sits between The Batter’s. “I did say that, didn’t I… heh.”

“Well, you’d better get to work, Zacharie…” The toothpick in The Batter’s mouth shifts from one side to the other.

“I mean, if you _still_ _really_ want to, that is.”

Zacharie nods fervently, his flighty nerves cooled as a passion runs over him, spilling out the words, “Oh, of course! Anything for you, Hero!”

The Batter’s grin twitches up, leaning back on the grass further, lazily, but still just barely sitting more than laying.

“Go ahead, then,” he rumbles, “and take all the time you need to be…_ acquainted.” _

Zacharie rolls his eyes to the white sky above. So cheesy he might as well be in a fucking porno.

But he leans down, just curving his spine back for now as he takes a hand from behind him, putting it into an empty fist on The Batter’s sinewy thigh.

Once again, he finds himself just staring at The Batter’s cock.

_ But it just looks so red and angry, so impatient as it twitches and jumps before him, he starts to fucking personify it. _

_ Feel bad for it, _even.

So he swallows his fears and moves his hand, ghosting it around The Batter’s cock.

Finds that there’s no way his fingers are going to fit around it, even if he closed the few millimetres of air left between his flesh and The Batter’s cock. The girth is just too fucking much.

_ Ah, God, how was he gonna fit this fucking thing in his mouth? _

_ But also, oh, _ ** _fucking _ ** **God, ** _ that was _ ** _so fucking _ ** **hot.**

His spent cock gives a mighty surge of renewed interest, but thankfully it’s still too early to get it up quite yet… but he’s not sure how long _ that _will last.

So Zacharie decides to finally let his fingers grace upon The Batter’s skin, just the slightest touch around his cock but it makes him breathe out above him anyway.

_ Makes Zacharie whine himself. _

_ Because he’s _ ** _finally _ ** _ touching The Batter’s enormous cock. _

_ What more could a lowly merchant possibly ask of life? _

He runs his fingertips up gently, applying just the slightest bit more pressure as he goes up his shaft and to the lip of his glans, moving over that and to the exposed, pink flesh of his head.

He hears The Batter groan and it makes a fire of passion run through his entire body. God, yes, he can fucking do this.

Zacharie swirls his index finger around The Batter’s sensitive head, with every circle edging closer and closer to his slit pearly with beads of cum which he smears with his finger, rubbing it into his skin as he moves out again.

_ Shit, he forgot to spit into his own hand to lubricate him up, _but– hah, maybe he won’t have to after all!

‘Cause The Batter instantly rewards him with more pre for his efforts, leaking from his cockslit and quickly being picked up by his fingers, dragged over his glans until it’s shiny with it, so he draws his hand down with yet more still and gets the rest of his shaft slowly glossy with cum.

The Batter’s groans and sighs, watching his hips stutter and his cock twitch in his hand, semen flowing from his tip so he can transport it down his cock as pure lube, ** _fuck, _ ** _ it all means Zacharie could do this for literally ever. _

But he _ can’t _ ** _literally _ ** _ do this forever. _

So he adjusts his grip from a slight one to as firm as he usually does it to himself, jacks The Batter’s thick cock a few times and makes him shudder, moan, before letting his fingers slip off his wet cock and into the air.

He looks at his hand, a slight white sheen of gooey cum upon its palm, all over his fingers.

And Zacharie looks right up into The Batter’s lidded eyes as he swipes his tongue from one corner to the other.

_ “Mmm,” _ he hums, _ “aw, yeah, Batter, that’s _ ** _good.”_ **

“Oh, stop,” The Batter seethes through gritted teeth, toothpick still firmly wedged despite his groans, “why don’t you just make good on that promise already? _ There’s plenty more where that _ ** _came_ ** _ from _ that _ way…” _

“Mah,” Zacharie purrs, one last lick to his hand, “good idea!”

So Zacharie slides down all the way to laying on the grass, chest up and propped on his elbows between The Batter’s spread knees.

He looks up to him with mischievous eyes, although that fucking God-forsaken cock kinda gets in the way of his vision. Whatever, it was nice, eye-candy in the way it’s red and pops from the monochrome of their world, one of the sole spots of colour beside the cherry crimson of Zacharie’s heart, both on his shirt and probably in his ribcage, as well.

Speaking of which, he feels his heart hammer hard in his chest, glancing from The Batter’s gaze, half-expectant, half-surprised still, and back down to the thing he’s got to get to work on.

Zacharie hums, crawling up so his face is right to the side of The Batter’s cock, for now just laying his cheek on his lap, over his crotch.

Pressing a soft fingertip to his flushed cock mere inches from his mouth, he purrs out unprovoked:

_ “Ever done this before?” _

The Batter tilts his head, pursing his lips around the wooden stick staying stubborn in his mouth. “What do you mean?”

Zacharie giggles familiarly, but looks up with something all new, almost self-satisfied. “Ever got your cock sucked?”

The Batter gasps, partly from the merchant’s words, partly from his fingers closing over his cockhead, enveloping him in warmth and lighting his nerves up in a fire of pleasure, making him slur out, “N-no–”

“No?” Zacharie pouts, moving his face closer to The Batter’s leaking cock. “Ah, that’s a damn shame. _ Queen didn’t like you that much?” _

The Batter frowns. “Don’t talk about her.”

“Hm, still some rough feelings there, huh? That’s okay. I’m sure you’ll get over it eventually.”

“Anyway, I’ve never done this either,” Zacharie snickers, “of course! So forgive my inexperience!”

“That’s fine–_agh–” _

**_“Fuck,”_** The Batter breathes, hips shifting involuntarily as a tongue presses along his shaft.

Soft as velvet, light as a feather, but it’s surely _ there, _ moving up the length of his cock and dragging over the veins just as he’d wanted _ so _ ** _badly._ **

Zacharie’s only just getting started, teasing his tonguetip along The Batter’s massive cock. But the sounds spur him on, The Batter’s hand dragging through his pitch hair and pulling through the waves of it, a slight pressure but an undeniable one that makes him grin in its neediness.

He draws his tongue up and over the glans, sighing in happiness as he’s blessed by the sweet-salty-bitter of his cum beading at his slit, tasty as anything.

Licking over the rim of his glans, Zacharie takes one hand and wraps it around his base—or, well, tries to, of course, _ heh. _He slits his eyes a little, staring down at The Batter’s crotch, his rucked-up shirt over his tensing abs, between the part of his pants where his dick so obviously is, right before his eyes. Watching his own tongue work upon it, lap the cum until it becomes a pearly white, it seems straight out of a dream.

But he can make it even better, surely!

So he uses his hand to steady his cock and with the other tucks his hair from falling into his face too too much, of course much of it does anyway, but as he tilts his head, at least it doesn’t get in the way so much he’s unable.

_ Unable to take The Batter’s dick into his mouth, that is. _

He really has to part his lips, open his jaws wide and take attentive care of his teeth in order to swallow down The Batter’s cock, but he finds he can. _ Just barely _enough room in his warm, wet mouth to.

The Batter doubles over above him, blanketing the top of his head with his panting chest, fingers really pulling on his curly hair.

_ Makes _ ** _Zacharie _ ** _ moan as though _ ** _he’s _ ** _ the one getting sucked off here. _

But he doesn’t wanna get too ahead of himself too quickly, finding the sensation of taking such a large, hot piece of meat between his lips fresh and foreign, wants to pace himself. So he pulls off of The Batter’s cock with a pop, keeping his lips closed over his head until the very end where he then licks his lips, “accidentally” rubbing his tongue right upon his dripping slit in doing so.

Zacharie snickers at The Batter’s ragged sound of pure pleasure, feeling him convulse over his back.

“Like that?” he asks coyly, moving lips dragging on his cock and making him shudder as hazy pleasure washes up his dick and to his brain.

“God, yes, Z-Zacharie,” The Batter huffs, hips, legs, cock twitching against his mouth, stopped only by his hand from forcing itself inside.

Zacharie giggles, wondering whether it’s conscious or not… probably is, to be honest.

_Felt just _**_that_** **_good,_**_ huh?_

_ He’ll have to get The Batter to return the favour, _ ** _later._ **

But right now, he can just push his hair back, slide his tongue down his throbbing shaft as he takes him into his mouth again. Further this time, inches inside until he feels it pressing against the roof of his mouth, running from hard palate to soft, pushing all around his throat just right, making him really have to concentrate in order to be able to breathe.

_ Oh. _

** _Right._ **

Zacharie grins on The Batter’s cock, despite the hands scrabbling in his hair.

_ ‘Cause this right here. _

** _This is how he gets his fucking revenge._ **

He has to let his hair down, blocking much of his vision ‘cept for his crotch, able to watch his spit drooling down the exposed length of his cock, at least. _ As if _ that’s anything to gloat about.

But it lets him slide his hand onto The Batter’s body, over his hip bone and up his pelvis, poking just enough with his fingernails he can feel the hardness of his tensed muscles.

Through the lurid haze of sex, through his groans and trying to fuck his cock deeper into Zacharie’s mouth, The Batter comes to understand just what’s going on only a millisecond before it actually happens.

The Batter’s entire body snaps back as deft fingers dig into his side, pressing right at the crux of his waist and scratching hard, **cruelly.** He initially has to inhale on reflex, taking in perhaps a gallon of air before he manages to catch himself and close his mouth, through an autonomous sneer forcing out tortured laughter.

_ But then The Batter’s guffaws become _ ** _genuine._ **

Because when he looks down, it’s to see Zacharie sputtering on his cock, fingers snapping down to The Batter’s thigh so he can rip himself off of his dick and into fresh air, coughing spit and cum everywhere.

“Idiot,” The Batters smirks through snickers.

_ “Sh-sh-ah-sh_uu_t up!” _Zacharie gags, hand on his base flying to his neck as he retches, getting semen all over his collarbones, but he obviously can’t care much about that at the moment.

_ Too busy trying not to die, because, yeah, he is _ ** _kinda_ ** _ an idiot. Why the fuck didn’t he think The Batter might _ ** _buck_ ** _ his legs straight up, and, subsequently, _ ** _force his cock right down his throat?_ **

Making him deep throat him just half an inch from the base, driving straight down his oesophagus and past his gag reflex.

_ “Well,” _ The Batter sighs, making Zacharie look up through teary eyes, “that did feel _ really fucking good, _at least.”

Zacharie tilts his head, coughing finally dying down into tolerable pants. “R-really?”

“Yep.” The Batter purses his lips, moves that toothpick totally on purpose. “You should try to do it again.”

Zacharie rolls his eyes. “Like fucking hell–”

“Hey,” the hero tries, twining his fingers through Zacharie’s hair, noting his softening demeanour that makes The Batter grin, “you did say you love a challenge, right?”

“Maybe if it doesn’t spell the death of me…”

The Batter tightens his grip, fist pulling on his hair and making him tilt his head further, mouth falling open to let out a breathy whimper before he blushes like hell.

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure you’re immortal.” He smiles. “So just try again, why don’t you?”

Zacharie takes a second, staring into The Batter’s unconquerable eyes, trying to find a flicker of vulnerability in them.

But, of course, the merchant is always weaker than the hero, so with a heavy sigh, Zacharie gives in.

He presses his chest back down on the grass, feeling The Batter’s fingers stroke through his hair all the while. _ Good boy. _

_ “I’m gonna tickle you again, though,” _Zacharie seethes, wrapping his hand back around his still-hard, red cock just as he slides the other up his uniform over his side.

_ “Sounds good to me.” _

Zacharie puffs, “You suddenly skull fuck me again like that, _ I kill you.” _

The Batter chuckles. “I’d like to see you try–”

His dare descends into a heavenly breath, Zacharie’s thick lips going back around his cock with some practised ease now behind them, taking him quickly inch by inch until he’s at the back of his throat again, a millimetre from his uvula.

_ The damn fun-killing thing. _

_ But he’s gotta do this. _

_ If he wants to _ ** _torture_ ** _ The Batter like he did to him, Zacharie’s gotta torture himself– _

_ Wait, that didn’t really make sense, did it? _

Whatever, it was too late… _ And Zacharie’s starting to think he might like the whole pain thing, maybe _ ** _just a little too much._ **

_ Definitely _ way too much.

So he closes his eyes and guides The Batter’s cock deeper into his mouth, hearing him groan above him in liquid pleasure. He should be jealous, but instead, he finds he really likes it.

Really, really likes it, grinding his own thighs together. Fuck, he didn’t wanna get hard again, not _ already– _

His thoughts are thankfully scattered as discomfort lights up his body like a Christmas tree, tears springing back to his eyes as he feels his body trying to gag on instinct, burying something much too large down his vulnerable throat and all.

But he staves it off, mentally and physically denying himself the survival urge, distracting himself by taking his cock even further inside. Probably a bad idea, but whatever, it’s ** _surprisingly _ ** _ hard to think when you’ve got a cock fucking down your throat. _

He meets his hand with swollen lips, feeling fingers tug through his locks just as he brings his hand away, replacing it as soon as he can with his mouth. He breathes in heaves through his nose, feeling, hearing his heart pounding what seems to be a million times a second, but tells himself it’ll be alright. He can fucking do this. It was worth it.

The Batter’s surprised cackle is ** _certainly _ ** _ fucking worth it. _

One hand on his muscular side, the other pinning his hips down so he doesn’t smash Zacharie’s nose or some shit on reflex, Zacharie fights through tears and panic to enjoy the sound, the strangled mixture of laughter and moans through The Batter’s mouth which he unfortunately can’t see for his hair. Maybe he could put it up later.

_ When they _ ** _fuck _ ** _ later. _

He digs his nails into The Batter’s side, making him groan loud as a scream, might as well be one with the confused guffaws that spill from his throat with it.

Zacharie’s mouth, his throat, warm and tight, with every swallow of his leaking cum he might as well be pumping his cock with a hand, tongue sliding over the underside, his oesophagus contracting around his head which pours seed from its slit and straight down his gullet.

The Batter manages to open his eyes through painful laughter, looking down at Zacharie who moves just the slightest bit, writhing in discomfort, head beginning to bob as he moves on the last inch but otherwise keeps it firmly inside of his mouth, all the way down his throat.

He thinks he looks pretty cute, but can’t see his face past his black hair. So he decides to change that, pushing it all up where it hangs over his face and hides his expression.

And then it’s fully revealed, him practically choking on his cock, face about as red as it could possibly be, with tears stinging his eyes so they’re half-shut, stains down his reddened cheeks.

He looks up to The Batter for the first time since he’d gone down on him again, watching the man’s face contort between that of humour—both genuine and forced—and pleasure. He figures he’s doing a good job–

And then Zacharie squints.

_ Because by the look of that _ ** _very _ ** _ stubborn wooden toothpick, he isn’t doing _ ** _good enough._ **

In a snap-second decision, Zacharie decides fuck it, if The Batter breaks his face he can just wear the fucking mask to cover it up and get a new excuse to complain to him all the time for it.

So he takes his hand pinning his legs to the ground and goes straight for his other side, leaning forward as he really digs his fingers in, pressing hard over the bones of his ribs.

He drags his lips down, flicking his tongue over what cock remains still in his mouth and not in his throat, which becomes less and less as it fucks itself down his wet tunnel, past his teeth and sliding into his neck so far he can feel his Adam’s apple move to compensate, his jaw aching from having it so far open for so fucking long.

No longer restrained and instead being tickled _ twice-fold, _ The Batter’s in hysteria above him, fingers snagged through Zacharie’s hair pulling him up hard enough that he’s forced up his cock, but that’s no matter, because his hips quickly compensate, thrusting up automatically and burying himself back inside Zacharie’s throat.

The merchant gags, and The Batter’s _ sure _ he ** _will _ ** _ kill him for this later, but right now, he gets to enjoy himself. _

Because he’s about to cum, feeling the tortured pain of laughter making it hard to breathe, to focus on just about anything but the pleasure squeezing down all around his cock. Zacharie whines beneath him, all around his dick while he struggles to catch his own breath, body writhing on the grass, fingers scrabbling no longer purposefully but just for something to hold on to.

But it tickles The Batter anyway, so he keeps fucking Zacharie off and back onto his cock, watching his face get impossibly redder, drool and tears down his naked face, into the white of his oversized sweater.

Euphoria builds in him, pleasure stinging throughout his loins and pooling in his belly until he knows he’s just a few more thrusts away from finally cumming, desperately meeting into Zacharie’s lips while he can’t help but keep laughing, groaning anyway.

It’s when Zacharie looks up to him after squinting his eyes tightly shut past all the pain and confusion and pretty much just hanging off of The Batter’s cock for dear life, entirely at ** _his _ ** mercy although he’s the one doing the tickle torture here—_funnily enough_—with light eyes peeking through black wet lashes, filled with an indescribable focus, passion, infatuation, though, that The Batter knows he’s done for.

** _“Zacharie!”_ **

One last hard thrust into Zacharie’s mouth, buried balls-deep down his tiny throat, and The Batter’s cumming buckets straight into his stomach, just a swallow away from filling his insides.

He stays doubled over the merchant for a good while, hunched and pressing his large chest against his head, hiding him away from the ever-present heat of the sun above. Just pouring semen from his slit and right into him for whole seconds, until Zacharie begins to wonder if it might just be never-fucking-ending and if _ this _might be his eternity now.

_ It wouldn’t be _ ** _that _ ** _ bad. Just, he _ ** _would like_ ** _ to be able to breathe fresh air again. _

But, thank God, after maybe a dozen rounds of ejaculate pouring into his stomach and, he thinks, actually kinda filling him up and sating his hunger of before which is kinda weird–The Batter stops, leaning back and heaving breath.

Zacharie moves his own head back, slipping the spent cock from his mouth and out of his throat—what a weird fucking sensation, almost stranger than the going in—and staring at it back out in the open for the first time in minutes.

Absolutely drenched in saliva, still flushed a pretty pink but slowly dying just as his erection does, Zacharie shrugs to himself.

Licks his softening cock clean, replacing the wet mess of his drool with clear stripes of it with his tonguetip, running back over those veins which become less prominent and throbbing by the second, ending at the slit upon his glans, pressing the very tip of his tongue into it just so he can ensure he’s got every last bead of The Batter’s sticky seed.

And The Batter’s cries of overstimulation above him are quite pleasant, making him smile as he does a second swipe into his cockslit just for fun. _ Maybe _ ** _this _ ** _ was his revenge, after all, heheh. _

But he lets off of his cock eventually, sliding his little fingers along it in one last pump, almost revering in the way he looks down at it. Then he lets it go, back across The Batter’s thigh where it softens in peace.

Zacharie looks up with a grin.

_ “I win!” _he sing-songs, calves in the air like a schoolgirl and propping his head up on the backs of his hands, disregarding that they’re still coated in cum and whatever.

The Batter puffs, picking up the toothpick from the grass that he dropped when he’d orgasmed. “So you do. Congratulations.”

“Oh, yes!” Zacharie beams beneath him, “I do love winning, although it’s not something I get to do very often!” He sighs. “Games _ are _very fun, aren’t they?”

The Batter shrugs, tucking himself back into his pants without much event, much the contrary to Zacharie’s attentive stare as he does so. Little pervert.

“Sometimes. That _ was _the most fun I’ve had in, oh, I don’t know, maybe my entire feeble existence.”

“Really?!”

“Meh, actually, defeating a boss for the first time was also pretty good.”

The Batter grins even as Zacharie slaps a hand on his thigh, mock-offended as he begins to shift to sit up.

“Hm,” The Batter hums.

“What?” Zacharie snaps, because that’s _ definitely _ a thinking “hm”. _ He’d know it from anywhere. _

The Batter squints at him from beneath his cap. “Did you not get aroused a second time? Because it seemed like it to me.”

“Oh, no, I did!” Zacharie giggles. “I _ certainly _did.”

“What, and it just went down?”

Zacharie laughs as he comes to a stand, brushing the dirt from his pants and putting his mask back on.

But The Batter hears the tinkling note to his chuckling, the breathiness. Zacharie’s nervous. The Batter might not be the most observant guy by nature, but you can’t help but learn some things subconsciously after being stuck with someone for what seemed like _ years. _

_ “Mm, I wouldn’t say _ ** _that…” _ **Zacharie murmurs, back turned purposefully to The Batter as he begins to walk toward the park’s entrance.

“You still need to take care of it?” The Batter asks quickly, hopping to his feet, “Because I _ would _be willing to, Za–”

“Oh, _ oh no!” _ Zacharie’s face is bright red as he looks over his shoulder. _ “No, you don’t have to worry about that… _ ** _anymore…”_ **

The Batter watches as Zacharie adjusts his pants, walking a little funnier than usual.

** _Oh._ **

“But we really do need to get to a dry cleaner now… _ and maybe a shower somewhere,” _Zacharie says.

_ For once leading the way while The Batter trails behind him, snickering to himself and his bat. _

So Zacharie can’t help but feel his face twitch into a grin, the white sun beating down on them as they enter the city.

**What a ** ** _fucking _ ** **day…**

_ He hopes there’s many more to come. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Okayyy, I will try to do the actual sex pretty soon! We’ll just have to wait for when life will let me though lol. Hope you found this fun regardless! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Happy Valentine’s~ Here’s the third and final chapter to celebrate! The real deal, and with a drawing to finish! I hope you’ll like it! ;]

“Well.”

The building is silent, but for the quiet breeze outside. Not even a bird chirp, no hints of life past Zacharie’s bated breath.

“Are you ready, then?”

Zacharie turns to The Batter, tilting his head behind his smiling mask with a frown visible in his eyes. “What do you mean, am I ‘ready’?”

The Batter leans back on the wall, flicking the wooden toothpick in his mouth as he gazes out the window at the far end of the grey hall, seeming almost unimpressed, he’s so damn nonchalant.

“I mean, are you ready to actually fuck now?”

Zacharie pauses, tries to swallow and ends up choking out a shocked laugh. “I-I, ** _excuse me?”_ **

“What? It’s the question you’ve been working up to for weeks now, right? I figured, you know,” he waves his hand through the air, “you were ‘mentally prepared’ and all that enough. And also physically, what with the fingeri–”

“Yes!” Zacharie yells, putting his hands up out of his oversized sleeves just to beg The Batter to shut the fuck up already. “Yes, I know! Correct, all of that certainly did happen, Batter! But, uh, I mean,” he takes a step back, until his heel hits the other side of the office corridor, “we were literally just walking in this abandoned office building, looking through coffee-stained papers and whatever, and suddenly you’re gonna ask me if I want to fuck?”

“Sure. Why not.”

Zacharie throws his hands up, exasperated. “I mean! Seriously, dude, you have to learn some manners sometime! I know you don’t exactly talk the best, or know really anything about life other than oh,” Zacharie does a low mockery of The Batter’s voice, _ “purification this, Zones that, _ but you could at least try to be a little more subtle about it, you know?!”

The Batter crosses his arms, but offers a slight sneer under his cap. “Like how, exactly, Zacharie? Give me an example, maybe?”

“Bu-uh-wh– Batter!”

“Hey,” the taller guy shrugs, “I’m being serious now. I mean, I really was about the whole question thing, but I am about this too. So show me how it’s done, merchant.”

Zacharie puts his hands on his hips at the end of his pale sweater, meeting The Batter’s unfazed eyes. The sheer confidence in them, the stupid bravery, the unyielding perseverance in that stare, it fills Zacharie with an odd emotion. A combination of anxiety, nervousness, recalling the sheer power with which The Batter could command with just a simple old bat which currently leans against his leg.

But also, Zacharie feels something else, too. A heat that boils his blood, like rage at how undying pompous this hero just had to be. Seriously, sometimes it seemed The Batter had no self-awareness at-fucking-all, like he thought he was the main character, the star of the show, which he was, but that’s not the point!

Point is, The Batter can be a real dick sometimes.

And Zacharie would like nothing more than to show him up, at least once.

So he cracks a grin beneath his obscuring mask, blinks sure and slow only to open them with a softer look somehow. He steps forward, swinging his black shoes one leg at a time until he’s standing right before The Batter.

He angles his head up to look him in the face now, thankful that the cat mask can at least hide the blush on his face that would give everything away.

“Hey, Batter,” he says, almost under his breath quiet, soft and sweet and almost like a purr with the way the words stick to his tongue.

“Yes?” The Batter replies, curt and giving him nothing to aid the mood.

Playing hard to get, as always. But that’s alright, Zacharie’s always liked a good game himself, too.

“Do you wanna…” he glances to the floor, tilting his head as he bounces up and down on his heels slightly, “do something fun, maybe?”

“Depends. What do you have in mind?”

Zacharie snickers, taking a hand off his hip to play with the hem of his sweater. “Oh, you know. I’m bored of baseball, and catch, tag, whatever… I don’t even wanna ride the roller-coaster anymore, that’s how many times we’ve done it.”

Zacharie runs the one hand up, letting it get caught on the loose fabric of his frayed sweater and drag the cotton up just the slightest bit. He watches The Batter’s eyes follow the movement, the slow draw up and then the fall as it settles back down.

And Zacharie certainly didn’t miss the way The Batter’s eyes flicked over the small strip of flesh that was revealed, either.

His smile grows, but he shows nothing as he continues to move his fingers up his side, over the dip of his waist normally eaten up by the bagginess of his clothing, sure to cut his nails in close to his skin so he’s sure his figure shows for once.

He finally stops when he reaches the middle of his ribs, wrapping his fingers around his chest through the fuzziness of the sweater, his fingertips pointing to the centrepiece of the heart in no small accident.

“No,” Zacharie whispers, fluttering his fingers over the red heart, same as his eyes, The Batter unsure of which movement to settle on exactly. “I wanna do _ something else,” _Zacharie murmurs, leaning forward on his toes so The Batter can just barely hear it.

He moves forward, one small footfall and his body is flush with The Batter’s much firmer one, the hand on his hip coming to rest on The Batter’s side instead. The other he raises even further to the mere breath between their faces, wrapping around his chin to nudge his mask away from his face.

Zacharie peels the white mask up and off his head excruciatingly slow, feeling The Batter tense against him, his hands to his sides balling into fists as he just barely resists the urge to grab Zacharie and just get the damn thing over with already.

And only when he’s got the thing entirely off does Zacharie finally smile as reward for The Batter’s surprising patience.

“I wanna do something way more fun than anything we ever have,” he purrs right into the shell of his ear.

The Batter distantly hears the clatter of Zacharie’s mask crashing to the ground.

Distantly, because he’s too busy screaming.

With laughter, that is.

The Batter crashes to the floor alongside his bat, but Zacharie’s right after him, forced onto The Batter’s hips to straddle him, fingers clawing into his sides to continue distorting his face into one of rancorous, uncontrollable laughter.

“Yeah?” Zacharie giggles over The Batter’s loud guffaws, ripping his shirt up from where it’s tucked into his pants so he can dig his grubby fingers up and into his bare flesh. “Hmhmhm, you like tickle torture, don’t you, Batter?” he chuckles almost maniacally, riding out The Batter’s writhing beneath his ass, with pure satisfaction realizing that there’s a definite hardness there, bucking between Zacharie’s thighs.

“Ooh,” Zacharie hums, running his palms up The Batter’s broad chest just as he slams his hips down on his erection, “I see you _ really _like it, huh? Heheh, I’d always figured you for one who just wanted a quick, cute fuck, but I guess you might be into kinkier shit after all!”

** _“Ahahaha,”_ ** The Batter gasps out, his arms which had been uselessly scrambling on the floor finally gaining some sense just as his clouded brain does, allowing him to focus down on his assailant with a scowl. At least, he would scowl, if he could, but his laughter precedes him.

His hands snap down on Zacharie’s forearms, immediately pausing the tickling with his vice-like grasp, Zacharie’s eyes snapping up as that all-too-familiar thought of, _ oh fuck, hes fucked, _pops right back into his head.

The Batter stays still, catching his breath in pants after having just laughed all of it out of him.

And then he smiles.

Grins, a gleaming white that enraptures his entire pale face, crinkles his dark eyes that shine with a sudden light from the daylight pouring in through the window behind him.

And he pounces forward, his hands hitting Zacharie’s shoulders right into the linoleum floor beneath them, sending them flying up entire inches before coming to a halt.

Zacharie’s winded from the impact, left to a daze as he lies on his back entirely defenceless. He’s still just barely collecting himself when his eyes snap open, a funny feeling on his lower body that he guesses will always be just a little too special to ignore, aching pain in his chest or not.

It’s The Batter’s fingers, of course. Digging into the stretchy waistband of his pants and pulling them down. Exposing him by his grey boxers, pale skin above it when he bunches the sweater up over his stomach.

He eyes the tent in Zacharie’s underwear, painfully obvious, and, well, just fucking painful overall, too. Throbbing and leaking with need in the confines of the attire, Zacharie can only bite his lip and whine under The Batter’s staunch face, begging for some kind of relief, although he can’t bear to air it into words.

The Batter’s hands fall down Zacharie’s wide hips, stopping just above the hem of his boxers to rub circles into his flesh. His head tilts up, meeting Zacharie’s hazy gaze with confidence.

“That was good,” The Batter breathes. “Good example, Zacharie. I’ll have to remember that for next time.”

Oh, yes, a _ next time– _

But how was he even going to survive _ this _time?!

“N-no probl– _ em!” _

Zacharie’s words are rendered into a keen, his head snapping back as dual sensations on his sensitive skin lights up his entire world.

One hand of The Batter’s feathers over his midriff, grazing into the fat beneath his skin and making little giggles spill from his throat, his body writhe with hitching laughter.

But the other presses firmly into his erection, the heel of his palm directly upon his shaft through the thin material of his boxers alone. Turning his innocent chuckles into moans, the bucks of his hips no longer just automatic but also semi-conscious, wanting more of that delicious friction, the contact that makes his thighs turn in, his belly fill with tight heat.

“B-Batter,” he barely manages to whimper past his delirious noises.

And the embarrassing thing is, he knows The Batter isn’t even going very rough at all right now. That he could be doing so much more, tickling him harder, touching him directly. They’d been screwing around together to pass time between the monotonous Zones, hand jobs and mutual masturbation aplenty, and that was definitely amazing in its own damn right.

But blowjobs, anal stuff, fucking rimming, God, even just thinking about it makes Zacharie’s toes curl, a pearl of cum bead at his slit, biting his lip as he tries not to cum simply at his perverted imagination.

Fuck, if he could just have sex with The Batter for the rest of eternity, he’s absolutely sure he’d be content for the rest of his fucking life. And they’d only just begun, really. Only a few weeks since the first time, but it had already been filled with so much fucking _ fun _ Zacharie wished it would never end.

So many things to do, kinks to try, places to fuck, words to say, the possibilities were _ endless. _

But now, right now, he knows he has to jump another hurdle.

Probably the largest one he ever would, honestly.

Actually fucking.

Penetration, anal sex, finally fulfilling all his secretive fantasies that had started from the boredom of manning his merchant stall for one lone customer.

_ But what a customer he was. _

And now, as he stops grinding his hand into his erection to pull down his boxers all the way, Zacharie grins even harder. Even more than he has to for the tickling, real laughter of pure joy streaming from his mouth.

The tickling suddenly stops.

“Are you crying?”

Zacharie’s own hand has to go up for him to confirm it, realize it.

Why yes, as he stares at the clear liquid shining on his fingertip, he is fucking crying. Just a little, little pinpricks on his lashes he can feel now.

He smiles sheepishly up to The Batter, nodding as he says, “Yeah… I’m just a little… emotional is all.”

The Batter blinks, glances to the ceiling and then back down to him.

“This means a lot to you.”

Zacharie isn’t sure whether it’s a question or a statement, what with the monotone voice, the concerned but warm expression.

So he just grins. “It always has. You… always have, now that I think about it.”

The Batter's stunned silent. Motionless above Zacharie, hands still on his boxers ruffled around between his thighs.

Zacharie thinks it's cute. Funny, even. Such an emotive expression on The Batter's face it seems almost blasphemous.

He chuckles, kicking his legs to rid himself of his clothing, murmuring, “C'mon, Batter. I don't got forever to lose my virginity… Oh, I do actually, don't I? Hehehe.”

The Batter shakes his head, with a blink returning from his thoughts and back to the current situation.

Right. Yes. He shouldn’t be getting… oddly contemplative, he has a job to do.

A duty.

So he helps Zacharie get the rest of his boxers off, sliding them down his thighs and to his calves, all the way over his shoes which he also decides he might as well remove.

Leaving his lower half entirely naked, his socks pulled off and thrown behind on the shiny floor with the rest of his attire.

Only his oversized sweater keeps him warm now, although with the lack of AC what with the power shutting down as all the worker bees running the city had vanished, it’s not really necessary.

It’s permanently summer, always has been, always will be. Was kinda nice, but some chance would be a pleasant surprise.

Yes, _ change. _ However it may come.

They both look down to between Zacharie’s legs, eyes running excitedly over his groin where his cock stands pink and flush, perfectly erect as the tip of it is hidden under the wool of his shirt. But the rest of it remains painfully obvious, from his slender shaft down to his tight balls. Continuing over the pale skin of his taint and then to the hole just barely visible under the shadow of his ass, between the thickness of his thighs angled slightly inward as he’s sat on the ground.

Zacharie’s eyes flick up to The Batter’s which come to meet him. The merchant suddenly seems awfully nervous, a bright red to his face as he blinks his eyes dumbly.

“So, yeah, I’m all ready if you are… I, uh, prepared myself adequately enough when we woke up a couple hours ago, I think. So, just do whatever you want! Straight for it, if you’d like!”

The Batter pauses, the only movement from him his hand ghosting from his own side and down to Zacharie’s leg, resting over his knee. He thinks a second, deciding the best course of action.

The Batter reaches behind him then, Zacharie watching helplessly, feeling oddly vulnerable all naked like this, leaning only on his elbows to keep himself from sprawling completely on the office floor. He sees that white hand pull from a back pocket a little vial. A curious little thing they’d discovered in some office drawer in some building in some zone.

It was a great discovery, for sure. For there wasn’t just one, there were many! An entire stock hold of them, and with no expiration date it was the perfect find at the perfect time!

Almost _ too _perfect, The Batter thinks as he turns the lube in his palm.

But whatever, lube is lube. And it would certainly do its job.

Zacharie leans back, head brushing the wall just beneath the windowsill, the light streaming above and highlighting little particles of dust that moves only because they do. Such a still world, so boring and drab, but with them two it was living enough, he guesses.

He eyes The Batter taking his large hand and flicking it open, pouring a generous amount of the white, semen-like fluid onto his fingers, dripping down into his palm.

Ah, he sees. Going for some fingering before the main thing, that was good. Probably. Who knows, actually. Zacharie was fucking horny. So fucking horny at this point.

The Batter fidgets his hand, slicking them down with the other after placing the bottle onto the ground. Getting his fingers nice and soaked, until strings of the cumlube coat his digits visibly, sliding down his skin with gravity and breaking into nothing but wetness.

Zacharie gulps, but simultaneously shifts his hips to get the other to regard him again. Come on, he says silently, tilting his head as his cock nestled between his thighs twitches with need.

_ Do it already. _

The Batter nearly grins, driving forward on one knee on the tile and waving both hands down. The dry one glides up the naked length of Zacharie’s thigh, from his kneecap to the inside of his flesh, lighting up funny nerves that make him bite his lip. _ Aw yeah, a hug was nice and everything, but a sensation like _ ** _that… _ ** _ It was just unbeatable. _

He spreads Zacharie’s legs apart a little, prompts him to angle his hips upward a little to make it easier to see his hole. Zacharie is obedient enough, meeting his commands almost too quickly, obviously nervous with the way he has a sleeve-trapped hand against his mouth. Eyes wide, waiting.

The Batter chuckles under his breath, bringing his lubed index finger over the tiny pink hole at the centre, made even tinier under the wide pad of his finger. The moment he touches it, he feels Zacharie tense, but he quickly calms once again. Closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation.

The Batter probes his finger forward, pressing inward until he feels the ring of muscle begin to give around his fingertip. He keeps going, easy enough because Zacharie has obviously done this before… Enough times to know to relax, calm himself down so The Batter’s finger can slip in to the first knuckle, the second, all the way to the end.

Still though, The Batter’s lone finger is _ a lot. _ They might’ve already messed around like this a good few times, but Zacharie doubts he’ll ever get fully used to it, honestly. It’s big enough to be like two of his own skinny fingers, for fucks sake. Just wasn’t fucking fair, not fucking fair at all.

The Batter feels around despite Zacharie’s whimpering, getting his insides nice and wet. His middle finger he then circles around his anus, further slicking it. Necessary, because now he pushes in with this even bigger digit, sliding in right next to the other and being accepted inside him well enough.

Zacharie huffs, eyes squeezed shut as The Batter starts to spread him on his fingers, open him up and feel around his insides.

_ Oh God, it was so much, too much, but at the same time _ ** _exactly _ ** _ enough. _

He twists his hand, angling it just so he can curl his fingertips up and over the little bump inside, and that makes Zacharie arch his back, keen until it breaks off into a moan. His cock jumps above The Batter’s hand, semen leaking from his tip as his prostate is pushed by sure fingers.

The Batter continues this for a few minutes, nice and slow and easy, taking care not to get too rough with Zacharie’s delicate body, although he certainly could take at least a little more than this, for fuck’s sake.

It makes Zacharie whine, eyes still shut but a pout forming on his lips, little moans spilling from them anyway every single time The Batter’s thick fingers brush along his prostate gland and draw a new river of cum from his prick.

Zacharie thinks it’s finally over when he feels The Batter’s fingers suddenly adjust inside of him. But instead, he’s just sliding back slightly so he can add yet another. Three fingers now inside, all working together to spread him open wider, prepare him for the nice, meaty cock of The Batter’s which fills his mouth so well, so, naturally, it will do the same to his ass, as well.

These thoughts keep Zacharie sane enough, as he whimpers and groans at the feeling of The Batter dragging his fingers around inside of him, ravaging him truly as he slowly manages to render him open. His ass stops resisting so much, loosening up greatly. And along with the wetness that the lube adds, it almost feels more like a pussy, a cunt, than a mere hole.

The Batter licks his lips, watching his fingers disappear inside of Zacharie’s cute, tight little hole. He wishes badly he could rim him again, dig his tongue inside of him just as well as his fingers until one mere ghost of his fingers on Zacharie’s cockhead was all it took for him to spill all over his stomach.

But he suddenly feels all too impatient for that, his cock throbbing in his pants, hard and ready, so God damn ready to just take apart the perfect opportunity all laid out before him.

So The Batter finally removes his fingers from out of Zacharie, making sure to give one final thrust to his prostate with the three just for good measure. He takes note of the expression of pure ecstasy on Zacharie’s face as his fingers are once again free to the air, the way his mouth parts to voice a little curse, his brow furrowing to a point.

It’s almost funny—The Batter thinks as he undoes his belt, yanks down his pants—how close visages of pleasure look to those of pure pain.

The noise is even similar, like how laughter is to crying.

Black and white. The duality of man, or some shit like that.

But he doesn’t care much for philosophical thinking, he’s just the main protagonist of a video game, so he takes the bottle of lubricant from the floor and slicks up his hand again.

He gets all of it this time, his entire hand drenched in the sticky, semi-transparent texture of the silicone lube. Zacharie squints and makes a sound curiously close to a mewl, flushing the instant The Batter looks up at him.

Zacharie lets out a little squeak of laughter, shrugging. “What?” he manages to ask despite his beating heart drowning out his words, “That felt pretty… nice, okay? So, just, I want it again. But, uh, more this time, of course.”

“More?” The Batter huffs, even as he reaches down with his wet hand, jerking himself off right in front of Zacharie.

Oh, and that pure sight of The Batter pressed right against him, on the inside of the V of his spread legs, mere inches from his own body, his sex. The wet that slicks up his throbbing cock, his steady fingers that trace every vein on his thick shaft, thumb swirling around the lip of his glans with pure white. All until he’s dripping with cumlube, sliding down his flushed skin to his balls, pooling around the zipper of his black pants. A little puddle forming beneath his seat on the floor, speckles of pure white on the grey of it.

And his grinning face towers above all of it, as he finally takes his hand away from his hard cock. So damn cocky and obviously amused by Zacharie’s flustering that it renders the merchant almost furious again.

He looks down to the cock between his legs not his own, and although pales slightly at the sheer hardness of the jumping thing, knows exactly what he wants.

What he needs.

And he’s damn sure he’ll get it.

Now, finally.

And forever, from now on.

Zacharie sets his open face into a closed concentration, a sly smirk of his own on his mouth as he reaches down with his hands still eaten up slightly by the long sleeves of his sweater. He slides them down his sides, over the curves of his body, all the way to his hips, the swell of his thighs.

He uses his hands to spread his own legs, hitching his pelvis up to give The Batter an even better view of his pink hole. Twitching and dripping with lube looking exactly like sperm, made to be open slightly despite nothing even inside of it for The Batter’s exhaustive fingering.

“Yes,” Zacharie purrs low and liquid with lust, _ “more.” _ His words guide The Batter’s transfixed gaze from his ass up to his face. Stunned by the passion in Zacharie’s eyes, the glow of surety in them.

“Why don’t you fuck me, finally? Why is it that you’re the one who’s been hesitant to do so? Dare I say,” Zacharie giggles, waving his fingers through the air so The Batter’s eyes follow them, “are you scared, Batter? Fearful? Nervous? _ Terrified?” _

The Batter’s lips pull into a deep frown at Zacharie’s chiding, but the merchant only continues onward:

“And why in the world would that be, anyway? You could take me whenever you want, you know. You could’ve done it weeks ago, but no, here we are, and you’re still not just _ doing it _alright. Aren’t I the virgin here?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Well, I– wa-wha?”

The Batter grins at Zacharie’s little practised monologue suddenly being entirely thrown off, chuckles of his own shaking his entire frame in the light. “You assume The Queen was mine, huh? Well, I’ll have you know that that was never really certain. Call it lost in translation.”

“I, uh… I’m not entirely sure what you mean by that, but I’m guessing it’s some fourth wall stuff, so okay! You _ are _a virgin, then?”

The Batter shrugs. “Far as I know. But I don’t know much about anything, anyway.”

Zacharie laughs, leaning forward to tap The Batter on his square nose. “That sounds _ very _ depressing out of context, you know. Or… in context. And, hm, was that boy not _ your _ son then? _ Or perhaps some kinda immaculate conception..?” _

“Anyway!” Zacharie chirps, falling back onto the wall behind him. “Now that we have that little factoid out of the way, why don’t we both stop being virgins already? I’m very _ excited,” _he hums, wriggling his hands on the cold floor, staring up at The Batter with practically shimmering eyes.

The Batter nods, looking down to jack himself off once more in a long stroke, the lube still coating his cock in a cool wet despite all the blabbing.

He runs his legs forward in the little kneel he’s in, all the way until his knees hit Zacharie’s. Still a little ways to go until his cock can meet his ass, obviously, so with some help from the other, they get Zacharie’s legs propped over The Batter’s. 

The Batter grabs Zacharie, wrapping his fingers around the soft flesh of his thighs to raise them into the air. He scoots ever closer, until finally his hips touch the other’s, starchy denim against bare skin.

Zacharie takes one look at the bobbing cock a millimetre from touching his own, and then immediately decides that that actual sight is way too fucking much and that he just has to close his eyes.

So he does, humming quietly in his throat to keep himself from probably having a panic attack.

He hears The Batter chuckle, feels his fingers squeezing down into the fat of his thigh to try to reassure him. It just makes him freak out even more, a hot surge of fear running from his legs and all the way up to his brain, frozen solid.

Except for his cock, Zacharie guesses. The throbbing twitch of it is undeniable, and all the more fucking embarrassing.

The Batter laughs once more, taking a hand from his leg and to his own crotch. “You’re so cute,” he murmurs.

He watches the flush burn across Zacharie’s entire body, all the way down to the skin still within his grasp,

He grabs his cock with the one hand, sliding from the head to the shaft as he lines himself up with Zacharie’s shiny hole.

“Are you ready?”

He nods.

The Batter pauses for a few seconds, and then, a low sigh.

“I know this is… _ weird, _ but for once, can you say something? I’d just like some verbal confirmation, at least right now, now that I’m about to, you know. Fuck you and everything.”

“O-oh,” Zacharie squeaks. “Right. Yes, Batter, yes, I give you full permission to fuck me. With your dick. And everything.”

The Batter pulls a straight face. Or, at least, he manages for a few seconds, and then breaks into laughter, still holding onto his cock as he doubles over in laughter.

Zacharie blushes, rolling his eyes but he can’t help some giggles himself. “Come on, dude,” he puffs, hitting The Batter in his chest lightly, “fuck me!”

He spreads his legs, biting his lip as he leans all the way back once more.

He’s irresistible, The Batter thinks. Laid out before him, all his for the taking.

He looks down, and with a sure grip finally guides his tip toward Zacharie’s pink hole.

Zacharie whimpers, shutting his eyes once more as he feels an undeniable pressure come to his entrance. Oh yes, he breathes shakily, it’s finally fucking happening. The thing he’s wanted for God knows how long, he’s finally gonna get it!

The pressure builds on his ass, his body naturally resisting, muscles not wanting to give out to such a strange, unnatural intrusion.

But The Batter just pushes on anyway. Strong muscles in his forearm from playing ball all day treating him well in pressing his cock forward. He can feel the heat of Zacharie’s soft skin all around him, the wetness of his hole which his cockhead pushes desperately against.

Zacharie keeps himself nice and relaxed, breathing deep before it’s cut off in a sudden hitch once he realizes once again what exactly’s going on. He calms his nerves once more, focusing on the immediate situation. The slight pressure, the building discomfort, but it’s not too much, definitely not too much.

He can do this.

Just focus on relaxing. On the blowing of the breeze outside the thin wall behind his head. The light which warms his skin from the window above. The breathing of The Batter before him, grunting slightly with the exhaustion, the heady arousal which builds in his veins with every passing second that feels like a year.

And then he finally slides right in.

In one smooth motion, his head penetrates Zacharie’s tight, tight hole. Slips right past the untrained ring of muscle and inside of him.

The pain is immediate, the stretch obvious even as Zacharie just lies there, nails digging uselessly into the flooring. It almost feels like he’s just been ripped apart, like some monster has rended a searing hole into his abdomen, punched right up through him and torn an emptiness in its wake.

That’s what it feels like, but that’s what he knows hasn’t happened. No, he’s just been fucked open, all the way open, as wide as is necessary to take the rest of The Batter’s wonderful cock.

And so, despite the tears that brim his eyes, he knows that he’s done good.

Manages to smile, even.

“Are you okay?” The Batter asks.

“Mm, yeah,” Zacharie huffs, sounding pained.

The Batter frowns, not moving a single centimetre. “You-you’re not hurt, are you?”

“I-I don’t think so. Just. Hurts the first time. Haven’t done anything quite like this, of course. A-a lot different from just fingers, heheh.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright! Of course, you’re not the one getting invaded, but, j-just give me a minute…”

The Batter sighs. Eyeing the drops of tears that begin to bead down Zacharie’s face, he can’t help but ask, “Is there anything I can do to help?” Even though he knows it’s mostly rhetorical the second after it leaves his tongue.

But instead of just saying no, Zacharie surprises him. He opens his eyes, a glowering flame deep inside them with the little quaint smirk that taints them.

“Yeah, actually.”

The Batter’s hands are suddenly on Zacharie’s sides, placed there by the shopkeeper’s own.

“Tickle me.”

“A-are you, r-real–”

“Yes!” Zacharie laughs loud. “Just tickle me, I just need a distraction right now from this horrible aching pai– _ Ah fuck!” _

He breaks off into fits of laughter, as The Batter begins to scrabble his fingers on a woollen sweater.

_ So damn ticklish. _

“A-ah!” Zacharie squeals, _ “Y-yes, o-oh much _ ** _bet-ter!”_ **

With Zacharie’s automatic writhing, The Batter feels his own body move along with him. Most importantly, his cock is jostled with every sway of Zacharie’s ass on the linoleum, surely just lighting up already pained nerves, with every press and pull burying bit by bit deeper inside him.

But that’s no problem to Zacharie anymore. If anything, those sharp stings of pain just add to the already agonizing, forced pleasure of tickling, heightening each other until it’s almost like euphoria to his brain.

So he just keeps wiggling under The Batter’s clawing fingers, forcing him to dig further into his sweater until it’s really starting to press down on his skin, make him choke from sheer laughter. The cock inside of him inserts itself inch by inch with his flustered movement, until it’s past the head, halfway, three-quarters. It’s fucking crazy, past the delirium of pain and pleasure, he swears he can feel every vein as it pushes inside him, the throb and twitch of it as it pushes in even deeper.

The Batter groans in pure carnal pleasure above him, trying to resist the urge to fuck his cock deeper into Zacharie out of fear of hurting him, but finding it damn near impossible to with the way he keeps swaying his hips. He takes his cock so damn well, his laughter pure and hardly a sign of pain on his entire body. And obviously, he’s not doing anything to stop him, no begging, no cursing, nothing: his hands off to the side to ball into his own sleeves as he’s filled.

So The Batter dares to drive his cock in just as he wants to so desperately. Push into that wonderful, tight heat inside of the joyous being beneath him. He feeds his cock slowly inside of him, aided by Zacharie’s twists and turns, those peeling guffaws getting accentuated with moans that grow more heated by the second.

He keeps going until he’s all the way inside of him, pressed to his very hilt, balls flush to Zacharie’s round ass on the ground. Lube drenched around their connection, it makes the slide easy, the feeling wet and beautiful for the both of them as they just take in each other’s presence, the full weight of their sex.

Ah yeah, it’s heaven. Pure fucking heaven. Zacharie could die right now and he would never be happier, honestly.

But he doesn’t. Instead, he just keeps laughing, begins to buck his hips purposefully so The Batter can know he wants even fucking more. Wants that out-thrust just so it can fuck right back inside of him. He’s sure he’ll be able to feel much more pleasure on the next fuck, with how open, how lovely loose his body feels now.

The Batter gets the message after a moment, using his bulky legs to pull back and out of Zacharie’s hole, his hands around his thin waist pushing as well. He draws out all the way to his very tip, until he’s just sure he’s still inside of Zacharie and he won’t slip out.

His fingers pause, looking down on the merchant and just watching his expression. The warm breath beating against The Batter’s neck, from a mouth pulled into a blissed-out grin despite the tickling having stopped entire seconds ago.

That makes The Batter smile as well.

And fuck right into him. Hard.

He’s maybe a little overzealous, as Zacharie screams into his neck which suddenly plunges forward, pinning him against the wall with the thrust forward and inside him. He’s filled so full again, and it’s almost like when he was breached that first time with his massive cock.

But now, now it doesn’t hurt that much, honestly.

It just feels oddly _ good. Satisfying. _ ** _Right._ **

Zacharie wishes he could say as much, but instead he’s just moaning ragged through his giggling, The Batter’s hands diving under his oversized sweater to pet his skin directly. So he can listen to those sounds even fucking louder.

_ “Ye-yes-a-ah-yes,” _Zacharie manages to whine, barely audible but The Batter tilts his head in recognition.

And then The Batter breaks into rancorous laughter right into Zacharie’s ear.

Because, fuck, the little fucker’s got his revenge now: his grubby little fingers digging into The Batter’s exposed sides, pushing on his back both to tickle him and try to get him to fuck his cock even deeper inside him.

As they start up a middling rhythm of out and in, out and in, they’re laughing themselves silly the entire fucking time. Pleasure fills their bodies, pools in their stomachs like a hot, molten core that already threatens to overwhelm the both of them and end their fun much too early.

‘Cause it’s just so God damn tight, so fucking huge, so wet, so hot, so absolutely, lovingly _ perfect. _

But they both stave it off best they can, fingers sliding under clothes, over it, nails digging into skin harder and harder with every thrust until eventually they’re surely leaving marks. Nothing too deep or permanent, but just little white scratches after them. To ground themselves, to really feel the body before them.

To make it undeniably obvious what had happened, perhaps.

Zacharie’s hard breath hitches to a keen when a sharp blossom of pain begins in his skull. Fingers in his hair, pulling on the black curls and pressing him back against the wall.

Fuck, it hurts _ so much, _he should hate it, want to get away from it, but instead he just presses into it, feels like he needs more, can’t get enough.

The Batter seems to understand, laughter turning almost like a growl as he tugs on Zacharie’s hair even harder as he fucks into him. He pushes him against the wall with his handhold, with the rest of his body doing the same until his back is forced to the cold concrete behind him, absolutely nowhere to go.

But Zacharie wants nothing more, feeling himself begin to find breath harder and harder, just a mess of moans and giggles and whimpers.

As The Batter shifts to tower over him, Zacharie’s legs going higher into the air as the rest of him slumps downward, it angles his thrusting cock _ just _right. The perfect angle to press against his prostate, his cock leaking semen all over his sweater, his pale skin practically glowing in the sunlight.

He can barely even tickle The Batter anymore, feeling so damn weak and out-of-it at this point, but he manages to get some hearty chuckles from the man fucking him so well regardless.

He spread his legs wider, hooks his calves over The Batter’s back to urge him to fuck him harder, harder, deeper, feeling so close as his cock jumps over his stomach, every thrust egging him on bit by bit by _ glorious fucking God damn bit _until–

The Batter’s lips are suddenly over his, eating up all of his moans, his laughter, rendering him muffled as his fingers stop their tickling for the second he begins to kiss him.

**Kiss him.**

Oh God, The Batter’s fucking _ kissing _him.

Zacharie must have already died, actually, because there was no way that this was happening.

But what surely is happening, as The Batter continues his tickling assault like there’s absolutely nothing fucking odd going on, swirling his tongue around the merchant’s at the same fucking second, is that Zacharie is going to cum.

It’s utterly inevitable, as that wonderful pleasure throbbing out from his groin fills every limb, every single nerve, and he knows he’s done for.

He tries to choke out The Batter’s name, but it’s rendered silent in the guy’s own mouth pressed firmly over his own.

So he can only helplessly cum still laughing, every spurt of ejaculate seeming to be fucked right out of him as The Batter thrusts into him hard and desperate, every inch of their skin pressed together in a blanket of pure heat.

Zacharie’s cum stays trapped between them, staining the fabric of their clothes but like The Batter gives a single fuck anymore. No, he just keeps fucking into Zacharie, fingers of one hand still digging through his hair to get a grip both on him himself, and on the situation in general. The other hand wraps around Zacharie’s waist, pressing into the incline of it.

Their tickling stops entirely, Zacharie too exhausted and The Batter too focused on getting to that exact point.

The all-consuming heat builds and builds and builds and just one more thrust, _ one more single thrust. _

Zacharie licks his tongue against The Batter’s, prompting his eyes to suddenly open. He stares right into the light of Zacharie’s, spent of his lust and want so there’s just a strange light within them.

What could it be, anymore?

The Batter knows, now, of course. Zacharie had admitted to it already.

And he finally climaxes when he gets it, in that lightbulb moment.

_ Love. _

[ (Full Size Image) ](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW/status/1228492151161524224)

He cums deep inside of Zacharie’s gaping hole, buried balls-deep and not letting a single drop go to waste as he fills his guts, fingers pressing deep into his scalp, his bare waist, enough to turn his knuckles white.

Zacharie chuckles after The Batter’s done cumming, his seed sowed safe inside of Zacharie’s infertile insides. He hums into his mouth, wriggling his brows when The Batter comes to enough to look at him again.

Flicks his tongue once more and grins wide, so The Batter can piece together in the afterglow that, oh yeah, Zacharie’s making fun of him.

He sighs, and only then pulls away from the kiss to stare Zacharie down, still buried inside him all the while.

“I love you,” Zacharie suddenly says through pants before The Batter can quip.

Catches him right off-guard, obviously.

“I love you.”

And Zacharie literally gawks.

Had The stoic Batter just admitted his love and affection?!

_ To Zacharie, the lowly merchant NPC? _

There was just no way, surely!

This had to be a dream! A dream and nothing more!

B-but, he’d already pinched himself and–

“Zacharie,” a low voice comes. “Stop talking to yourself.”

And The Batter and Zacharie _ both _ look over at that.

Because neither of them said that, that was for fucking sure.

And who stares back from a windowsill to their side but a fucking cat.

An _ actual _cat.

But not just any cat.

_ The Judge himself. _

“Oh, the one time we actually do it indoors, and _ look _ who decides to finally turn up after all these months!” Zacharie hisses, raising a nude leg to better cover up their _ connection. _ “Little busy, Pablo, in case you can’t see!”

The white cat raises his paws as if to say, what, not my fault. Even though it was his fault, because he was omniscient or some shit, and could certainly have chosen a better time than this to appear. As in, literally any other time, because even getting interrupted singing in the shower would be much less embarrassing than _ right fucking now. _

But ever the joker himself, The Judge cracks his grin even more killer than Zacharie’s false mask, half his face taken up by rows of sharp teeth.

“I mean, really, you two should be thanking me!”

“For what?” The Batter responds.

“Well, see, I set it all up, you know. The convenient drawer, the cryptic words of encouragement, and the giving you two plenty of, ahem, _ alone _time. I even told this one the original joke of trying to tickle you, after all!”

The Batter looks over to Zacharie, who is positively red-faced.

_ “Judge! _ Don’t tell him that, next you’re gonna let it slip how I’ve been confiding in you my deepest thoughts and feelings and my crush on him and _ God I am such an idiot!” _

The Batter glares at Zacharie, who can just barely stand to peek through his slitted fingers to the guy still inside him, whose ruffled his hair and left marks on his skin, made his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed so it’s doubtless what they are anymore.

And then The Batter laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Aaaand finish! I hope this three-parter did the characters and the wonderfully unique game of OFF justice… _ in its own terribly smutty way, _ lmao. I wish I’ll be able to do more stuff relating to this fandom in the future, it was a ton of fun! 
> 
> Tyvm for reading and imploring me to continue, everyone! <3 I wish the fanart and the fic made your Valentine’s (or so) exciting enough! ^^


End file.
